A Drunk Night Out
by xXxCRySTaL-RoSexXx
Summary: what happens when you go out drinking at a club for Narutos' birthday? read to find out! R&R PLEASE


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Riot by Three Days Grace but I wish I did. All I own is a cookie 3

regular: "blah"

flashback: "_blah"_

inner: "**blah"

* * *

**

"Sakura, get up off the floor" said sasuke blankly.

"c'mon!! the floor is fuuuun!!" argued a very drunk Sakura...

It was Narutos' 20th birthday and the rookie 9 and the sand siblings decided to go out to a club. It was almost midnight and almost everyone was drunk.

"Ahhhh,chicken, pot, pie. My three favorite things." said Naruto out of nowhere.

"ummm..what u don't like cookies either???" said Sakura.

"...no they tried to eat me" said Naruto a little scared.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS????" slurred out Lee.

" I don't know don't ask me!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke was the only one who wasn't drunk and he wasn't really having a good time.

"hn.." thought Sasuke. "getting everyone to leave is gonna be a bitch. Let's see. Lee, Naruto and, Sakura are being drunk together, Shikamaru and Temari are making out, TenTen and Neji are making out, Gaara is hugging a plastic palm tree, Kiba and Ino are dancing, Akamaru is peeing on the tree Gaara is hugging, Shino is playing with his bugs and konkuro is having a conversation with a sandwich."

"**Heheh let's screw with them."**

"huh?"

"**I said let's screw with them."**

"who are you?"

" **Inner Sasuke u idiot."**

"oh. Since when do I have an inner me?"

"**Since now."**

"Hn."

"**is that all you ever say?"**

"...no."

"**Wow Sakura is hot when she's drunk!!!"**

"No she's not."

"**You're mental then."**

"Am not."

"**Are too."**

"Am not."

"**Are too."**

"Am not!!"

"**You're arguing with yourself!!!!"**

"Hn."

"**And losing!!"**

"Hn."

"Maybe I am drunk."

* * *

Back with the others

"Hey hey guys,guess what?!!" exclaimed Naruto.

"what?" asked Sakura and Lee.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Pie."

"oh oh I can be my friends math teacher!!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"go for it."said Lee and Naruto.

Sakura goes and steals some wasted guys' glasses, put her hair in a bun, (which is really sloppy)and gets a ruler out of nowhere.

"FRANCHESKA LAKIN WHY YOU NO DO YO HOMWOK?!?! YOU VEWY LACY, I VEWY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU. NOW. DO YO TIME TABLE FOURA. NO LU LEAF YOU GONNA GET A F FO DA QUARTA."

"SAKURA FLOWER THAT WAS EXCELLENT!!!"exclaimed Lee while in a dramatic pose.

"**O.o okay then."**

"Who you?"

"**inner Naruto at your service."**

what chu talkin bout?"

"**let's put it this way, I'm your smarter you when u need me most."**

"but I don't need you."

"**then why are you tripping over your own feet?"**

"... I'm just buzzed."

"**you don't say."**

"Hmph."

* * *

with Ino, Temari and Shikamaru

"hmm"thought Ino. "My bitch senses are tingling."

Ino spots Temari and Shikamaru making out and is furious.

"**Oh that bitch is going down!!"**

"Oh my god my inner is back!"

"**Hell yeah let's get her!"**

"I like the way you think."

* * *

Um... with Gaara

"da na na na na na na na SPIDERMAN!" sang Gaara cheerfully.

Gaara is...well...a happy drunk.

"BAM CHIKA WAW WAW CHIKA WAW WAW!!"

OH OH I L0V3 THIS SONG!!!!!!

"HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!!!!"

"YEAH ROCK IT!!!!!"

* * *

With Kiba D

"Oh what song is this??"

if you feel so empty

so used up

so let down

if you feel so angry

so ripped off

so stepped on

you're not the

only one

refusing to back down

you're not the only one

so get up

let's start a riot

a riot

let's start a riot

let's start a riot

a riot

let's start a riot

if you feel so filthy

so dirty

so fucked up

if you feel

so walked on

so painful

so pissed off

you're not the only one refusing to go down

you're not the only one

so get up

let's start a riot

a riot

let's start a riot

let's start a riot

a riot

let's start a riot

"**YEAH I GOT A GREAT IDEA!!!"**

"what?"

"**LET'S START A RIOT!!"**

"Hmmm...how?"

"**throw a chair at a window and yell LET'S START A RIOT!!!!"**

Hmm...okay."

Kiba rips off his shirt revealing his large muscles and throws a chair with someone sleeping in it on stage. then he gets on stage and starts screaming into the microphone.

"LET'S START A RIOT!!!!!"

"for what reason?" asked some person from the crowd.

"NO REASON!!" yelled kiba.

"YEAH!!" yelled the crowd.

To be continued...

* * *

yeah it's not that funny but it will get funnier later.

PLEASE R&R THANX PPL


End file.
